User blog:Tylobic/Custom Champion - Roland from Borderlands 1
Hey guys ! I've recently seen this page, and I though about doing the same for the game Borderlands. I am warning you, this is nothing to be taken seriously, this is simply and purely for fun. Enjoy. Roland, the Soldier Roland, the Soldier is a custom champion, created from the playable character in Borderlands 1 Roland. He uses a Combat Rifle as a main weapon but can also use a Shotgun and Grenades as abilities. He can summon a Scorpio Turret as an ultimate ability. Abilities Roland shoots his shotgun in a cone, dealing physical damage to the first enemies hit as well as 250 units away. |leveling = |Maximum Physical Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = }} Killing an unit grants for 2 seconds, subsequent kills extend the duration. |leveling = %}} |description2 = For 5 seconds and upon unit kill, grants a piercing basic attack damaging all unit hit in a line. The piercing basic attack fully applies on-hit effects and can critically strike. The damage to secondary targets is reduced to 60%. |description3 = Additionally, for the duration, basic attacks deal bonus damage to their main target. |leveling3 = %}} |cooldown = |Starts when the active is over.}} |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = }} Roland throws a sticky grenade in target area that explodes after 2 seconds, dealing physical damage in a small radius. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the grenade hits an enemy champion, it sticks to it, and when exploding them for 1 second. |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |speed = 900 }} Basic attacks and basic abilities against enemy champion reduces Scorpio Turret cooldown by 1 second, this can occur once every 10 seconds. |description2 = Roland deploys a Scorpio Turret for 20 seconds that attack enemy unit within range, prioritizing enemy champions, and that can be used as a cover, reducing incoming projectile damage. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = The Scorpio Turret shoots a burst of 4 bullets every seconds, up to a maximum of 8 bursts. |leveling3 = |Physical damage per Burst| }} }} |description4 = While within a 1400-range of the turret, Roland builds up to 20% bonus movement speed over 1 second. |description5 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} Recommended Items * Roland's kit scales well with and cooldown reduction. * Target hit! is a mana heavy ability, is the perfect choice here. * Life steal applies to Metal Storm so consider buying items such as or . Changelog Now scales with . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ;December 30 - 2017 * General ** Updated to now use the client layout. ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 62 from 53. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 25. ** Base health increased to 520 from 470. * Another notch on my weapon! ** Stack duration increased to 10 seconds from 6. * Ow! That hurt! ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * Metal Storm ** Killing an unit grants % for 2 seconds, subsequent kills extend the duration. ** While active, basic attacks deal % bonus damage to their main target. ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 35. ** Cooldown now starts when the active is over. * Target hit! ** Grenade now only sticks to enemy champion instead of any unit. ** Sticking a grenade to an enemy champion them for 1 second when the grenade explodes. * Scorpio Turret ** Turret duration increased to 20 seconds from 4. ** Total bursts of 4 bullets shot over the duration increased to 8 from 4. ** Cooldown now starts when the turret dies or despawns. ;October 11 – 2016 * Another notch on my weapon! ** Grants one stack upon basic attacking an enemy champion. ;September 2 – 2016 * General ** Added Recommended Items * Target hit! ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ;June 20 – 2016 * Another notch on my weapon! Reworked ** New Weapon Expertise stacking system that increases the next Ow! That hurt! damage by up to 25%. A stack of Weapon Expertise is granted upon killing a minion. Five stacks are granted upon champion takedowns. * Ow! That hurt! ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD scaling increased to from . * Metal Storm Reworked ** For 5 seconds and upon unit kill, grants a piercing basic attack damaging all unit hit in a line. The piercing basic attack applies on-hit effects and can critically strike. * Target hit! ** Is now a sticky grenade and detonates after 2 seconds in any cases. ** No longer deals bonus damage if not hiting an enemy. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Now scales with . * Scorpio Turret ** Scorpio Turret duration reduced to 4 seconds from 8. ** Now grants +20% movespeed while near the turret. ** Added new Basic attacks and basic abilities against enemy champion reduces Scorpio Turret cooldown by 1 second (this can only occur every 10 seconds). ** Added quote: "Another one bites the dust.". ;June 19 – 2016 * Roland added. ** Passive – Another notch on my weapon! *** Gains stats upon killing units until Roland dies. ** Q Spell – Ow! That hurt! *** Shotgun shot that deals physical damage as well as enemies hit. ** W Spell – Metal Storm *** Gains attack speed upon killing champions, turrets and minions. ** E Spell – Target hit! *** Throw a grenade that either detonates upon hiting an enemy or after 2 seconds dealing magic damage in a small area. ** R Spell – Scorpio Turret *** Deploys a Scorpio Turret for 8 seconds that deals physical damage within 800 range. }} Category:Custom champions